Tattooist
Tattoo and piercing parlours in Midian aren't generally skuzzy little dank holes. They are respectable and fairly common businesses ran by artists: the reputation deservedly earned by most professional tattooists nowadays. Mystical tattooists are far, far less common, as with any esoteric type of magic user. ---- Barbell, circular . . . . . 6ƒ ::————A horseshoe-shaped implant used most often as a septum piercing Barbell, curved . . . . . 9ƒ ::————Slightly curved, and sometimes with a right angle near one end giving a J shape as a bellybutton ring Barbell, straight . . . . . 5ƒ ::————Quite common and inserted in a variety of locations. Also called a stud. Barbell, surface . . . . . 12ƒ ::————This transdermal implant is shaped rather like a staple, going the wrong way. It is designed with a pair of curves or right angles for piercings in areas where a straight stud would not work. Captive ball ring . . . . . 8ƒ ::————A popular type of body jewellery, this ring holds a bead or gem (not included at base price) under tension. Claw . . . . . 8ƒ ::————A wide cresent shaped implant usually worn through the earlobe, and is sometimes known as a pincher, talon, or tusk. Ear shaping . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Performed on people and other animals. Some adolescent Humans have their ears pointed to look more Elf-like. When done on animals, this practice is called 'cropping'. It is used either for aesthetics, or so that the ears are less of a target during a fight or hunt. Extraocular implant . . . . . 137₲10 ::————Eyeball jewellery: A tiny platinum bit of art is implanted in the conjunctiva. Flesh staple . . . . . 15ƒ ::————Unlike most implants, with this one it's the middle that sticks out instead of the ends. Nipple shield, pair . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Does not provide an armour class bonus. These bits of jewellery are commonly attached to a piercing, but may be held in place with adhesive or suction. Wardrobe malfunctions while wearing these are not mandatory. Nose chain . . . . . 6ƒ ::————This is a small chain connecting nose and ear piercings. Piercing . . . . . 2₲2 ::————This is the cost for the service of body modification, not for the jewellery itself. Pillar . . . . . 7ƒ5 ::————This transdermal implant has a base under the skin and protrudes above it. These are almost always made as two pieces and screwed together post-surgery. As this is most often pierced through the lower lip pillar implants are sometimes known as labrets. Plug . . . . . 4ƒ ::————Also called a flesh tunnel (at least when hollow, as is most common) and available in a wide range of gauges--typically very low--and materials. Prince's wand . . . . . 4₲5 ::————Attaches to a Prince Albert. If you don't already know what this is, I'm probably not the one to tell you. It's also not something you want to look up at work, or by using an image search. Other naughty-bit piercings will be priced similarly. Use your imagination and spare nameless from having to do write-ups for each one. Scarification . . . . . 1₲2 ::————This type of body art is formed by abrading, branding, burning, cutting, scratching, or etching with acid. Ash, ink, clay, or other materials may be rubbed or packed into the site to raise the scar or to otherwise alter its colour or texture. Spike . . . . . 9ƒ5 ::————Similar to a pillar, but quite pointy. As this is just in the skin, it has a negative defensive and offensive value. So don't even think they'll be great to stick on your nuckles. Horns are a variation. Spiral . . . . . 11ƒ ::————Most frequently made of glass and inserted through a stretched ear piercing Subdermal implant . . . . . 1₲13 ::————Sometimes called pocketing, this is an implant completely under the skin that gives a raised effect. Tattoo, brilliant . . . . . 5₲ ::————By using a more talented artist (and not just some bloke you're trading ink for tequilla) you get a better drawing using a variety of colours about the size of your hand for the base cost. Truly gifted and famous artists, larger pieces, or more elabourate designs will of course increase the expense dramatically. Tattoo, corneal . . . . . 16₲ ::————(This is for Tex, but has precident in antiquity.) Dyes are injected in the cornea--or even the sclera--to change the eye's colour. This is ideally done on an already blind eye, such as one discoloured from cataracts or leucoma... because someone is injecting stuff INTO YOUR EYE. Tattoo, extensive . . . . . 60₲ ::————Sometimes you want more ink than skin showing. Full suits, intricately interwoven sleeves, whole-body tiger stripes, and even a complete change of skin colour: these are what you can get with extensive tattooing. Tattoo, simple . . . . . 10ƒ ::————Base price is for flash. It is a black or blue simple line drawing or symbol an inch or two across. Triple the base cost gets you one a little more involved and larger, or a unique design, but still not colourful or super good. Teeth filing . . . . . 3₲ ::————A rare and rather extreme body mod practiced primarily by berzerkers and Orcks, and quite uncommon even among them. The base price is for canine or incisor sharpening. Having a full set done is five times the price. Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Services Category:Codex Category:Tattoos